Avengers A-Z
by xChocolateCookie
Summary: This story will be about the Avengers. It will be one-shots, most will be connected. It might even become a real story. It will have frostiron in most chapters, I love them :) The story will mainly focus on Loki trying to live with the Avengers. And I suck at summaries, as you have seen. Just give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfiction ever, so don't expect too much... I just really wanted to write a A-Z avengers one-shot thingy, so here it is! The stories will probably follow each other up, but I'm not really sure yet. Maybe there will even be some sort of _story _in them. ;) This will also have quite some frostiron, but I think not all of them will be frostiron, though I'm not sure. I do love them . O, and English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if things are not correct, or just messed up. And sorry for OOC-ness and things that are just not really right. Constructive criticism is very welcome! One last thing, I'm not a very organised person, so I probably won't update regularly. Well, let's start!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, really. Wish I did, but no. All the credits go to Marvel and such and other fanfiction authors for giving me ideas. Now, let's just begin with the story.

Amends

It has been nearly 3 months now, since the New York battle. The city has been mostly rebuild, the Avengers had been working on it almost non-stop. After some time, their help was no longer needed, and the team except for Tony went back to their normal lives, if you could call it that.

But Tony kept working, he kept moving debris, rebuilding buildings and improving his suit. He didn't want to sit back and rest. Whenever he did that, images of the battle came flooding back to him, the most prominent one of mad, crazed, not entirely _there, _almost luminous blue eyes. He woke up, clothes damp from his sweat, not sure where he was or what happened. Then he remembered, and relaxed a bit. But he didn't go back to sleep. He went to his workshop and improved his suit, fired up his cars, started on a new project, helped rebuild the city.

But now, Fury had forbidden him to keep working, and told him to get some rest. First, Tony was reluctant, but after some threatening, he agreed, albeit grudgingly.

When he got to his tower (which was actually Avengers Tower now), he became aware of the fact that he really _was _tired, and that getting some rest would _definitely _not be a very bad idea, even though his sleep probably wouldn't be very restful. But, he quickly realised, the gods, or whatever there was out there, didn't really like him. As he walked out of the elevator and onto his floor, he nearly choked. There were not one, which was quite normal really, but _two_ Norse gods standing about twenty meters away from him.

'Anthony!' Thor bellowed, a huge grin plastered on his face. 'I'm happy that you are here! I have something I need to ask of you.'

'What the _hell_?! Thor, why is your crazy brother here?' Tony shouted, immediately seeing the eyes and other images of the battle again.

Loki flinched a bit, but otherwise didn't do or say anything.

'And Jarvis, why didn't you warn me?' Tony said to his AI, almost shouting again.

'_I'm sorry sir, I didn't count mister Odinson as a threat, and mister Laufeyson didn't look like...'_

'Mute Jarvis. I will talk to you later.' Tony grunted, while rubbing his temples. Thor, who had gotten used to the AI, didn't really react, but Loki jumped a bit at the voice and was now looking around curiously. Tony chose to ignore him. 'Now, Thor, again, why is your brother, who should be on Asgard being brought to Asgardian justice or whatever, here?'

'That is what I have come to talk to you about. I can explain everything.' Thor said, an unsure look on his face now. He still believed there was good in his brother, and had expected Tony to believe that too. That was not really the case.

'Okay, wait a sec.' Tony said, looking around for his preferred bottle of scotch. He was definitely not going through all this without a drink. When he spotted the bottle, he took a big swig, filled a glass and then turned to Thor. 'Okay big guy, you have some explaining to do.'

If he was in a normal state, and not so tired, he'd probably make a lot more of a problem out of this, but as it was, he just wasn't in the mood. Let's just let Thor try to make sense out of this, to Tony, quite unbelievable situation, and take it from there.

'The All-Father has given Loki his punishment.' Thor started.

'Go All-Father.' Tony said sarcastically.

Thor frowned, but continued. 'Loki has been brought to Asgard to be punished for his crimes, but the All-Father has decided that as his punishment he should go to Midgard, to live amongst the people he wanted to rule, and try to change his view of this realm and its residents.'

'What?!' Tony choked on his scotch. 'Is he crazy? He wants your brother to _live here_?'

Thor clenched his hammer and took a step towards Tony. 'Do not speak of the All-Father like that.'

'Yeah, sorry.' Tony said, swallowing. Thor could be quite intimidating when he wanted to. The god of thunder stepped back, and took on a less threatening posture.

'Still, I'd like to know why Loki is here, in my tower. I don't know if you remember, but he tried to take over the world only three months ago.'

'The All-Father has stripped Loki of his powers and sent him here, to change.' Loki scoffed at that. Tony looked at him. The liesmith was not wearing any shackles or anything of the sort. He was just as tall as the billionaire remembered, but thinner. An unhealthy kind of thin. He was wearing black slacks and a green tunic with long sleeves. His hair was longer, and a bit curled. His face was thinner too, sharper, with a few light red lines on it. He was not looking very good, at all, to be honest. Still, he was looking at Tony and Thor both with a slightly amused look in his green eyes, trying to hide his anger. He-

Wait, what?

Tony suddenly surged forward and grabbed Loki by the head, despite the protests from Thor and the perplexed look Loki gave him. He brought the god of mischief's head close to his own, and just looked at his eyes. His _green_ eyes. Then he was being pulled away roughly by the God of Thunder. Thor pushed him against the wall and in his thunderous voice he said 'What was that for, Anthony Stark? What were you doing to my brother?'

That's when Tony lost his cool, and shouted back, 'His eyes are green! They are f*cking green!'

Thor looked utterly confused, and _thankfully_ less angry. 'Yes, they are green. What do you mean by that?'

Thor lessened his hold on Tony, and Tony was finally able to breathe normally again. God, the god was strong. (Yeah, I'm so funny )

'His eyes are green. During the battle, they weren't. They were blue. Like, freaky blue. Almost luminous. They are not anymore.' Tony tried to explain.

'Are you sure of this, man of iron?' Thor asked, in his always too loud voice, still confused as to what Tony was getting at.

Tony rolled his eyes, while looking at Loki, who was looking at him with wide eyes. 'Yes, of course I'm sure. I've been dreaming of it, for god's sake.'

Shit, that was probably not the best thing to say. The two gods looked at him with bewilderment, surprise, and in Loki's case, slight amusement. Tony really wanted to hit that look of the younger god's face.

'Urm, I didn't... I mean...' Tony began. He took a deep breath, then continued. 'Yeah, I didn't really mean it that way. I meant that the battle had quite an effect, I mean... You don't deal with gods from other worlds, no, _realms_ every day. So, yeah, I sometimes dream of the battle. That's what I meant.' Smooth Tony, real smooth. Thor seemed to somewhat buy it, but Loki clearly didn't. Still, he didn't say anything. That'd probably come later. What, later? Was he really considering there'd be a later? If he was honest with himself, he was. It had been clear that Thor wanted Loki to stay here, at the tower, and Tony had already kind of resigned to it in his mind, though he was none too happy about it. But first he wanted some answers.

'So, back to the topic, why are Loki's eyes green?'

Thor looked at Loki quickly, then turned to Tony. 'My brother's eyes have always been green, man of iron. I would not know why they were blue during the battle of New York. I am afraid I will not be able to give you any more information regarding this question, but my brother himself might be able to provide you with the answer you seek.' (So, this happens when I try to write difficult-ish sentences. I'm sorry)

Tony eyes flicked to meet Loki's, who were still studying him with interest. When Loki still didn't say anything, Tony started to lose his patience with the god.

'So?'

'What do you mean, mister Stark?' Loki said in his smooth, velvet-like voice.

'Don't act dumb with me now, it doesn't suit you.' Tony said.

'I have to agree with you, mister Stark.' Loki said, still amused. 'You wish to know why the colour of my eyes changed?' When Tony nodded, Loki continued, 'And pray tell, why should I tell you?'

He was infuriating. Tony wanted to punch the amused look of the god's face, _again_. But he didn't, not yet. Not with the overprotective brother standing right next to them, ready to kick his ass.

'Well, maybe because I will be your friendly host for an at the moment indefinite amount of time, so I think you owe me at least this one answer.' He surprised both of the gods with this answer, though the big and blond was definitely more surprised than his little mischievous brother.

'How did you know...' Thor started.

'Come on, it's obvious. Why else would you two be here?' Tony said, a bit bored. Before Thor could start again, he continued talking. 'And yes, your little brother can stay here, at least 'till tomorrow. I'm too frigging tired for this shit. But, Loki, you will have to answer my question.' He finished, looking Loki in the eyes. He saw the tiny flicker of, what was it, relief?, in the liesmith's eyes, before said man/god started talking.

'I have to say that I am impressed that you have noticed the difference, mister Stark. And for that, I will answer your question.' Loki said, taking a brief pause before continuing. 'Magic. Magic is the answer to your question. That is the reason my eyes changed colours. I can change my whole physical appearance, if I wanted to. But since my powers have been taken away, I am not able to show you.' Loki said, looking the engineer in the eyes.

'That's bullshit.' Tony promptly said. 'If you're gonna lie to me, _liesmith_, you will have to do a bit better.' Loki's face paled a bit, and the amused look was finally wiped of his face. 'I don't really understand _why _you are lying to me, but you are. Maybe because you don't want to tell at all, maybe you just don't want your big brother to hear it, or maybe you just like messing with me. There might even be another reason, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that your lying. Tell me the truth.'

Loki regained his composure and replied, one eyebrow raised. 'You demand the truth from the God of Lies?'

'Yes.' Tony simply said. Thor was looking at both of them, wondering how the situation would develop, while Tony and Loki held a little stare down. Eventually Loki looked down and sighed.

'You wouldn't understand.' He said, still looking at the ground. 'It's... personal.'

'Brother, what do you mean?' Thor said worried.

'Shut up, Thor.' Loki snapped, while glaring at him. Thor backed up a little. Tony looked on with interest, but he was far more interested in the still unanswered question.

'I don't know, I might understand. I even have a theory already.' Tony said to the God of Mischief, who was still not looking at him. 'Your staff was powered by the Tesseract, right?' When Loki opened his mouth to explain, Tony stopped him. 'Just say yes or no.'

'Yes.' Loki said, looking a little displeased.

'Okay. You used the staff to mind-control other people, including Clint.' Tony continued. He then smirked a bit. 'You even tried with me, but you failed.' Loki shot him a glare, but Tony just continued, unfazed. 'The eyes of the people you _did _control, turned blue. Freaky blue. Your eyes also turned blue. My guess is that you were not as much in control as you let everyone believe. If this is right, which I really think it is, I still have one other question. Why the hell didn't you say? You could have been proven less guilty or whatever, I have absolutely no idea how Asgardian law works, but to me it sounds like you should have told. Why didn't you? Hurt your pride? Too big of an ego?'

If looks could kill, Tony would have died a thousand times, give or take a few. Just as Loki was about to speak, the ever so subtle Thor started.

'Is this true, brother? Were you being controlled by the power of the Tesseract?'

'You could say so, yes. But I was much more in control than your Hawkeye, for instance.' Loki said, looking at Tony. 'When I fell into the Abyss, there was no time, no space. It would make anyone go insane. Then I was found by the Chitauri. They... tortured me. They also had their ways to control me, yes, you could say that. There was this voice inside of my head. Not my own. It fuelled my anger and hatred. It told me what to do. Come to Midgard. Find the Tesseract. Kill everyone.' Loki was looking at the ground the whole time, never once looking at either of them. 'So I did. I almost couldn't _not _do it. But I was still somewhat present. I was not completely lost. When your _doctor_ so kindly smashed me into the ground,' he cringed slightly at the memory, 'the connection broke. It was gone. I was myself again. More than I had been in a long time.' He paused, then finally looked up. He didn't look at his brother, but at Tony, with a hint of anger in his eyes. 'Are you satisfied with this answer, mister Stark?'

'Yes, in fact I am. But,' Tony said, a bit surprised actually that the liesmith had really told him the truth, 'Why the _hell _didn't you tell?'

'STOP USING MY DAUGHTER'S NAME AS A CURSE!' Loki shouted, anger clearly evident on his face, while he roughly pushed Tony against the wall, with his arm pressed against his throat.

'Brother, I'm sure he didn't ...' Thor started, trying to mediate.

'SHUT UP THOR.' Loki shouted at his brother, who backed off, a bit intimidated by the look in his younger brother's eyes.

'I'm sorry, Loki. I didn't know. I shouldn't have said that.' Tony said sincerely, looking the angry god in the eyes. 'I'm sorry.' He repeated.

Loki released the shorter man, and took a few steps back. He straightened himself and then said, looking down, 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that.'

'No, it's okay. Really. I would have acted the same.' Tony said, to which Loki looked up, a little surprised, but Tony also saw the hint of gratitude in his eyes.

'Now, there is still one question before I will finally be able to sleep. Why didn't you tell anyone?'

Loki scoffed. 'Be honest with yourself, mister Stark. Would you have believed me, for even a second?'

Tony shrugged. 'Okay, valid enough excuse.' He yawned, while the brothers looked a little surprised with his acceptance and the older one with the younger one's answer. 'Now, last thing. You are not planning on killing anyone, especially me?'

'No.' The god said easily.

'Good. Let's find you a room. I really need some sleep.' Tony then walked past them, knowing they would both follow. He walked until he got to one of his empty guestrooms, one that was not too close and not too far away from his own. 'You can take this room.' He said, while swinging open the door.

'Tada!' he said sarcastically. The room was decorated pretty basically. There was a large bed, a closet, a desk and a bathroom. The main colours were green, black and white. 'Well, the colours sure suit you, Loks.'

'What did you call me?' Loki said, while looking around the room, stunned that his supposed enemy was being so gracious. Though he would never say that out loud, he was very grateful. Well, maybe he should thank Anthony. Once. When he was not calling him weird names. Which would probably be never.

'Nothing, Loks. Just a little nickname.' Tony said with a smirk. 'Well, I'm sure you can figure everything out yourself. You seem a little more capable of handling technology than big guy over here.' Tony said with a smirk, to which he earned a little smile from the God of Mischief and a disgruntled noise from the God of Thunder.

'Come point break, let's leave Reindeer Games alone. I think we could all use some sleep.' Tony said, leading Thor out of the door. 'Good night!' Tony shouted over his shoulder. He and Thor walked down the hallway, until they got to Tony's door. Thor looked at the shorter man and placed his hand on his shoulder.

'Thank you for trying to make amends with my brother, Anthony.' He said, looking the mortal man in the eyes.

'Anytime, big guy.' Tony said a bit awkwardly.

'Now, I shall leave you to sleep. Good night, Anthony.' Thor said as he walked towards the elevator, to go to his own floor.

'Yeah, good night.' Tony said, as he walked into his own room. This had been one strange evening. Enough to think about, but when his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

So, this was it! The first chapter. What do you think? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

B- Breaking it to the team

The next morning Tony woke up from Jarvis' voice.

'_Sir, I thought you would like me to inform you that the Avengers are currently all in the kitchen, and mister Laufeyson is also making his way there.'_

'Shit.'

Tony was immediately completely awake. He shot up, jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on some pants. He almost ran out of his room, down the corridor until he ran into Loki.

'Good morning, mister Stark.' The god said, looking mildly surprised by the billionaire's behaviour.

'Yeah, good morning, Loks.' The billionaire sighed. 'Look, all the Avengers are sitting in the kitchen,' Loki didn't look very comfortable with that news, 'and they don't know that you're here, of course.' The playboy continued. 'So, um, what are we gonna do?'

The trickster raised one eyebrow. 'Well, mister Stark, why do you ask me? I am mere a prisoner here. This is entirely your decision.'

Tony sighed irritatedly. 'Yeah, well, maybe. But... This is your problem too. I mean, Clint's probably gonna flip and shoot you in the eye or something, and Bruce...'

The name of the doctor made Loki cringe a little. 'Still, you are the one that should make a decision, mister Stark.'

'Yeah. Well, let's just go and meet them.'

'What?' Loki said bewildered.

Tony smirked. 'You said I could decide, so... I decided we should just break the news to them and see how well that goes.'

'Are you insane? They'll kill me!' Loki almost screamed.

'So now you do care. I was starting to wonder if you cared at all what would happen.' Tony said, then smirked a bit and continued. 'But really, I think it's the best to just try to explain the situation to them. I don't really see another way.'

Loki still looked sceptical, but resigned. They walked down the hall together, until they got to the end. They could hear the other Avengers talking. Thor was there too, with his loud voice it was easy to identify him. At least they'd have one person on their side.

'So, you ready?' Tony said, looking at the god standing beside him.

'Are you sure this...' Loki began, but he was quickly cut off by the billionaire.

'Of course. I mean, what could go wrong?' Tony smirked, then stepped into the open room.

'Ahem, can I have your attention for a moment, please?' He began, while walking further into the room. All the Avengers' heads turned towards him.

'Hey, you finally slept a bit, huh?' Clint said, 'You were starting to look like a zombie.'

'Ha ha ha, funny.' Tony replied sarcastically. He glanced at Thor, who was just waiting for Tony's next move. Okay, let's do this.

'Um, I've actually got something to tell you all.' He cleared his throat. 'We've got a new housemate!' he said with a big fake smile. The sounds that started at that statement all stopped when said housemate walked into the room. Immediately you could hear the cocking of two guns, a bow being aimed and one person trying to control himself with breathing exercises.

'No, no, no. You don't have to do that. It's okay.' Tony said with his hand up, trying in vain to calm everybody down

'It's okay?! There is one of the most wanted criminals standing in the room and _it's okay?!'_ Clint yelled.

Before everybody could start screaming accusations at Tony, Loki spoke.

'I do not wish to harm any of you. I am here merely to sit out my punishment, so that I may return to Asgard.' The god said, standing in the middle of the room like there were not two guns and an arrow aimed at his head. O, and let's not forget about the angry doctor.

'Why the hell should we believe anything you say?' Natasha said, looking angry, which was rare. She didn't really show emotion. Like almost never. This wasn't looking very good.

'It is true, my brother has been sentenced for his crimes. His punishment is to stay here on Midgard, without his powers, to learn more about the people he tried to enslave.' Thor spoke up, standing next to his brother.

'Okay, I get that you're behind him, Thor, he is your brother after all, no matter how crazy he is, but you, Tony?' Steve said. 'Why are you so calm about this? I mean, this is your tower and he is a criminal.'

'I know,' Tony said, taking a step forward, directly into the line of fire. He should have worn his suit, damn it. 'But I don't think he's here to enslave anyone. I believe he has no intentions to do any such thing.' Why the hell was he defending the god? Let's not forget all he had done. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make himself believe that Loki was just downright evil and crazy.

The playboy saw that the soldier and the assassins were not believing him, so he turned to the doctor.

'Bruce, are you okay?' he asked, concerned for his friend and his home, if the doctor would hulk out.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm in control.' Bruce said, raising his head to look at Tony with a weak smile. 'But Tony, why is he here?'

'Don't you notice something different about him?' Tony began, hoping his friend would understand. 'Look at his eyes.'

Clint began shouting how ridiculous all this was and that they should just kill him, I mean, he didn't have his powers anymore, so why not, but Tony raised him hand to stop him.

'Shut up, Clint. Bruce, tell me. Don't you think it's weird?'

Clint and Steve were both completely oblivious to what the two scientists were talking about, but Natasha seemed to understand it, at least better than the other two.

Bruce nodded slowly. 'Yes. It is a possibility. Do you really think it's true?'

Tony nodded his head. 'Yes, I do.'

Bruce looked him in the eyes, then nodded again. 'Okay then. I trust your judgement.' Before he could say anything else, an angry Clint interrupted him.

'What judgement? What the hell are you all talking about?!'

Loki cringed, and because everybody was now focusing mainly on Tony, they didn't notice. Except for Tony, but he thought it better not to address that subject. Before Tony could say anything to Clint, Bruce spoke.

'During the battle his eyes were blue. Much like yours were, Clint. Now his eyes are green. Since he has no powers at the moment, he cannot have changed his eye colour magically. This would indicate that he has been under the influence of the Tesseract during the New York battle. Tony believes that he has been, and I trust his judgement.'

'But... He's the god of tricks and lies and whatever!' Clint began, but was interrupted by Natasha, who put her gun away.

'Clint, I'm not too happy about this either, but look at it this way. If he's staying here, we can all keep an eye on him and ensure he doesn't do anything bad. If we wouldn't let him stay here, we also wouldn't be able to see what he's doing.'

Clint looked her in the eyes, and then lowered his bow. 'Okay, then. But if you do anything at all suspicious,' he said, turning his attention to Loki, 'I'll shoot you.' Then he walked out of the room, probably going to the training room to cool off.

Tony nodded gratefully to Natasha, then turned his attention to Steve. 'So, what do you think? Can he stay?'

Steve sighed, and also put his gun away. 'Yeah, he can stay. If he behaves.' He then looked at Loki, before walking away. Natasha soon followed him.

Tony looked at Thor and Loki.

'So, that went well.'


End file.
